So This Is Love
by brookgavin
Summary: This is my version of how Jake finds out that Miley is Hannah Montana


**A/N: this is my first one shot. Oh, and this is set one year after the present time in the show, so Jake and Miley are like, really good friends now. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Hannah Montana, never will… don't own Cody Linley… unfortunately…**

It was the Hannah Montana concert where Hannah was debuting her newest song "If We Were a Movie."

A stool and a guitar were brought out to Hannah and she sat down before strumming the first few bars and then she started singing in a soft voice,

"Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show our names  
Play that happy song

Yeah, yeah, when you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh, sure, you wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La La, I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know That I'll sure win an oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show our names  
Play that happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together, it's for real now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it, could be amazing

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show our names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show our names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show our names  
Play that happy song…"

The crowd went wild and Hannah smiled out at her audience. "Thank you! I love you all and see you next time!" she said before going off stage.

Lola hugged Hannah tight when the singer went into the wings. "That was amazing!" the purple haired girl smiled. "Thanks Lily, it means a lot to me," Miley said. "That song, it was about Jake, wasn't it?" Miley looked away for a second, then nodded. Lily smiled and said, "I knew it!" The two girls laughed before they went to Hannah's dressing room.

The next day at school, Jake came up to Miley and asked, "Did you go to the Hannah Montana concert last night?" "Uh, no. I had… other plans," Miley lied. "Oh, she sang her new song. It was really… something," Jake said. "I bet it was. I have to get to class Jake. I'll talk to you later," Miley said, walking away. "Okay," Jake called, "See you around."

After Miley was gone, Jake's shoulders dropped and he ran his hand through his hair thinking, 'What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't she like me?'

Later that night, Miley thought about how she was lying to Jake so much. She hated lying to him, but if she didn't, she'd blow her secret, and that wasn't an option. With a sigh, Miley rose from her bed and went out on the deck of her house. Softly, she sang, "If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy. I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset. Fade to black, show our names, play that happy song…"

"Miley?" a voice asked. The girl jumped—she could've sworn she was alone. It was midnight, after all. She turned slowly, and when she saw who it was, her eyes filled with horror. "Jake, what're you doing here?" Miley asked. The boy's eyes narrowed and he asked, "How do you know that song? You told me you weren't at the concert."

Miley sighed and murmured, "No more secrets…" Jake looked confused, but then Miley said, "Jake, I-I'm Hannah Montana."

Jake's eyes widened, then narrowed, a scowl plastered on his face. "You've been lying to me," he muttered. "Jake, I wanted to tell you, but-" Miley started, but Jake interrupted, "How could you? How could you keep this big of a secret from me?"

Miley shrunk away a bit. She'd never heard him so angry before.

"Jake, you have to understand, I-" she started again, but he only bellowed, "Understand? UNDERSTAND? How could I ever understand the fact that you've been keeping part of your life from me? Friends tell each other everything Miley, they don't keep secrets like this!"

Miley was scared now. Jake had never gotten this mad at her before.

"Please Jake, I wanted to tell you so badly," she whispered, slightly coming toward him. He backed up a few steps and looked away. She approached him and said, "I wanted to tell you." Then, she softly planted her lips on his.

He resisted for a moment, but one of his arms snaked around her waist, and his other hand found her cheek. Her hands were clasped behind his neck. His lips were soft on hers, forgiving her. And at that moment, Miley knew that this was love…

Please review! **:-) **


End file.
